


Studies from afar

by yakunleashed



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Mild Smut, Resolved Sexual Tension, Smut, Tags Are Hard, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:59:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4789859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakunleashed/pseuds/yakunleashed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavellan lusts after a certain mage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hands

It is late in Skyhold. So the library is empty and the only sounds are the rustling of bird feathers and sleepy croaking above.  
I come in silently via a side entrance. Looking down I see one of my favourite things to watch.  
Solas stands in front of the mural, arms crossed. The fingers are flexing on his biceps. Absentminded, lost in thought one would think.  
His hands show the lines of battle and hard work. They are long and sinewy. He picks up the brush with his right hand, holds it without gripping, applying no unnecessary strength.  
These hands gripped my hips in the fade, to get me closer, to kiss me back. Hands what left me yearning for more. 

“You change everything.”

I imagine his long and lanky fingers on my skin. Light caresses behind my ear, slowly down my neck. Whispered trails on my collarbone, ghosting over my breasts. Tantalizing in its slowness. 

They would go in deep.

One hand takes a fistful of my hair, exposing my throat, a slightly calloused finger wandering from my throat between my breasts. My breathing becomes deeper and a little bit ragged as he is never touching my aching hard nipples or the damp wetness between my legs. Teasing, probing, and nipping stroking down my body and up again.  
I swoon. I die.  
My own hands on his are urging him on.  
I want these hands to take me, shoving me against an unpainted wall and pinning my arms above me. I want to feel his leg shoved between mine and a hand that rips my shirt open eagerly getting to my bare skin. These fingers on me, in me, marking me with his passion and eagerness to making themselves known to me.  
Most of all I want to be kissed and caressed with the same fervour, the same need as in the fade.  
“Considerations”  
So I watch and lust from afar.


	2. Hands II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Observations.

My nightly observations went unnoticed as far as I knew.  
I could repeat my studies an fortunate night, coming tired and wet from the Stormcoast. Iron Bull and Sera went straight to their warming drinks discussing who would snore louder in bed after this heavy scouting. Vivienne was nearly Fadewalking to her bed so fast she was gone.  
My mind and body ached but I was glad that I could time the arrival at night. I was still slightly uneasy with crowds staring at me.  
Avoiding the big entrance doors, I made the longer walk and found myself in the quiet and deserted library. Before my foggy and tired brain realized where exactly I was (so many doors), my feet already brought me to the spot of my last studies. As I glanced slowly down I saw paint and brushes and a burning candle on his desk.  
My lucky night, Solas was still awake.  
I breathed in slowly not exactly seeing him but hearing a book closed and the muffled sound of shifting papers. I tried to look like a bookshelf.  
I heard him walking and coming into my vision.  
Breathing out I could admire his long legs but before I could truly appreciate this sight, Solas sat down on the couch.  
Cross legged he reached for his armor, a cloth and a little box. Opening it he grinded the cloth in its content and steeped the green leather. Slow, efficient circles.  
I want to be that cloth, caught between his long fingers and green, soft leather.  
Shivering, not entirely from the cold dampness of my clothes, I eased my stand and let the sight wash over me. It was a very homely picture seeing him cross legged, taking care of his armor. Concentrated and sure he moved the cloth, seemingly absorbed in his work. A peaceful look on his face and I can clearly picture him in the wild, the wind rushing through the leaves, soft sounds of the hunter and the hunted united in their eternal struggle.  
Did some part of him miss the touch and the warmth of others in his days as a hermit?  
The already stoked fire?  
The easy words that inquiring the little wonders or sadness of the day?  
Welcoming smiles and friendly touches?  
The warm hand that lingers and shared breathes?  
Growing up in a Clan in the Wilds I could relate to living outside , I was even enjoying some months all alone, a staff, a knife and my endless curiosity my only companions but I was always glad when coming home and getting an bowl with something deliciously warm.  
This sense of belonging, so easy to forget while travelling but it’s always coming back around the big fire with all the known faces munching dinner.  
Thinking of which I came acutely aware of my soaked clothes and tired bones.  
Solas seemed to have finished the impregnation, closed the box and unfurled his legs under him.  
I heard no door but suddenly Cole was saying:  
“ Hot drinks, hot bath and hot hands on clammy skin. Every touch a secret, every look a sweet glow.  
“ To be really seen, not the mask or the might. It’s been so long but her eyes shine with something looking at him, he thought long gone. This need to…”  
“Cole.”  
“I know, some pains have to linger so one can learn. But I do not understand.”  
“Let us walk maybe the rain has lessened. We can talk.”  
I breathed in deeply and was again trying to look like a bookshelf.  
Solas vanished from my view and this time I heard the door opening and closing. My heart was racing and releasing the breath I kept I could not help myself but wonder what need Cole meant.  
She had no need for hot drinks, her belly was already glowing.  
A hot bath was needed but I tried not to picture his hands on my skin. Trying and failing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and kudos!!  
> The juicy bits will be coming back but I got kissed by inspiration. ;)  
> Please tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

We made good miles today, in the Hinterlands looking for shards, destroying Red Lyrium nodes and deciphering Astrariums. Closing the last Rift set my mind to rest. Travelling would now be easier here.

Dorian finally got his break after an hour complaining that the speed nomadic people seemed to travel was just scandalous.  
“No wonder you are always eating, you never stop to move, if you are not moving you are in the War Room telling other where to move and how fast. Or we find you with Dagna giggling, deciding who wears what while we move. I still have not forgiven you the green nightmare you called armor, you know.”

“Alright,alright no need to repeat yourself. You are right I’m hungry again, so while I’m looking for a root you can sit down and take in the scenery. Want one?”

“Those stringy things, tasting like bitter socks? The pleasant anticipation of Skyholds kitchen warms and feed me in the hours to come. Thank you but no.”

Laughing I turned and went a few steps to a little weed and began digging. The greenery above earth was misleading in its tininess; the real treasure was the fist size bulb.  
Tightly grapping the root I pulled and pulled but it stuck. Getting back to my knees I continued digging. A few moments later the root sprung free and my work was done. Closing the hole I saw Solas returning with honeycombs in his hands. Putting them neatly down on a patch of leather he gazed in my direction and raised a curious eyebrow. 

All the things this eyebrow triggers.

I wonder how it would feel under my thumb or my tongue.  
How high it would rise, glancing back from between my legs.  
Smiling back and inwardly trying to shake off these thoughts, I picked up my roots and went to the nearby stream.

Travelling with Solas was like spring storms. They could bring sunshine, butterflies and hot air or dark clouds thundering and teeth shattering cold.  
He knew where to stick the knife, pointing out my historical inaccuracies and limits but more often as not offered in the same breath more information.  
More stories.  
Once, unnerved by the answer:”I saw it in the fade.”, I took his arms, tried to tackle him on the ground saying:”Then show me, now! I’ll knock you out, borrow some Knockout powder from Cole and we meet in the Fade!”

That night I dreamt the first time of his laugh and the spark in the grayness of his eyes.

Vigorously cleaning the root I banished all other thoughts from my mind. Again.

Moving back and praying for composure, I began to peel it.  
Dorian sat, eyes closed in the sun dozing off. Blackwall moved to the stream I was coming from, trying to wipe off honey off his beard.  
Solas stood leaning against a tree, chewing honeycombs.

I walked to Solas cutting little pieces from my root. Leaning next to him the tree between us, neither of us said something, companionable silence surrounding us. 

I saw that his lips glinted with honey. As if sensing my gaze he looked at me, raised an eyebrow and licked his lips. If he did this on purpose or not, I was unsure but I felt the blood rushing to my ears.  
He reached out to me, picked a freshly cut root from my hand, dipped it honey and offered it to me.  
“You may enjoy this fusion of bitter and sweet, the honey and the root mingle their flavors, enhancing them to a pleasurable cooperation. One never knows where exactly the honey end and the bitterness start.”

Mesmerized by his voice my brain stopped working so my traitorous body took over, leaned in and ate from his fingers.  
Surprised by my own action I nearly missed the slight change in his eyes as my mouth closed around his fore and middle finger. He licked his lips again.  
It was suddenly very hard to breath. 

My mark flared up, I broke the eye contact to look at it and moving away from me Solas said:” I believe I sense one of the artifacts of my people.”

Dread wolf take this man and my mark! If this dance has to continue I lose my mind. The minute we get to Skyhold I will ask him if I can be of any help concerning his considerations.  
Maybe even let him forget them.

Mind set I called out to the others and we made way to Skyhold after we activated the artifact.

The minute we were in Skyhold my dear advisors abducted me and hours later I was too crushed to ask after Solas’ considerations. The rotunda was empty anyway.

Early next morning I entered the Rotunda and saw him drinking tea.

“Something wrong with your tea? ”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well...

“Arlath ma, vhenan.”  
Solas walked inside the room and I leaned against the doorframe. Stunned.  
Thrilled but still stunned, my lips were tingling from the desperate ferocity of the kiss.  
He stood in the middle of my room arms hanging at his side and looked at me.  
His eyes were huge, dark and inviting and I could not look away. Neither of us spoke a word, I straightened and walked slowly to him, never breaking eye contact. Standing right in front of him he kept looking at me. My heart was beating fast and the hot glowing in my belly intensified.  
He licked his lips, readying himself to say something but I crossed the remaining space and kissed him full on them. Breaking the kiss and cupping his cheeks I whispered:”Solas, arlath ma.” My eyes widened at the desire that darkened his expression. No more words were needed.  
Solas brought up his hands and began to tentatively stroke my cheek, my jaw, wandering to the collar of my top. Feeling him slipping underneath it I deepened the kiss and hummed. I felt his other hand sliding down to the small of my back and was pressed hard against his body. He returned the kiss with a desperate need that left me gasping for air.  
Those sensual lips did not were idle and left a hot trail of kisses on my ears and jaw, his hands opening my top, trying to get to my bare skin.  
My own hands on the back of his head and his shoulder were urging him on. Finally getting the offensive piece of clothing out of his way, he growled and moved us to my bed.  
I begged him to take me now.  
“We will each take one another” he growled, eyebrow rising and kissing me hard.  
Moving his mouth away from my lips he kissed his way to my ear and down to my neck, he nipped gently and continued his path to my breasts. Circling the achingly hard nipples I could not help myself, I moaned loudly.  
Somehow he had moved from my breast to my mouth, and we were frantically, breathlessly kissing each other. Remotely Solas became aware that my hands were aggressively tugging on his shirt, trying to get it off. We broke the kiss as I skinned it up his head, and the instant I tossed it on the floor my hands were on his pants, opening his pants, in his pants. He groaned and tilted his head back when I grasped him firmly in my cool hand.  
Slowly moving my one hand up and down his length, my other circled lightly his abdomen. His muscles twitched under my fingers as did the biceps of his arms.  
His abandonment of control brought me lying on my back, pants on the floor beside his shirt and his hands on my thighs wandering to my center. Licking circles around my navel, my hands cupped his ears and my thumbs flicked over the points of his ears. I felt him exhale and smiling against my belly.  
Arching my back as his finger found my throbbing clitoris something snapped in me and I was pushing him away. He looked bewildered at first but as I was climbing on him, my hands on his shoulders, slowly lowering myself, the look of utter awe on his face mixed with the sensation of Solas finally in me nearly pushed me over the edge. Closing my eyes, sighing softly I slowly began to move.  
The feel of his hands, hands which I studied and appreciated from afar now freely roaming over my body was better than imagined.  
Both hands were on my hips trying to deepen and fasten up my movements. I was having none of it. Chuckling wickedly I took his hands from my hips, kissed them and placed them on my breasts. Softly nipping my nipple, Solas’ other hand moved down where we were joined, lazily circling my throbbing core of pleasure.  
Now it was harder on my part keeping up the slow pace and it was his turn to chuckle throatily at my sharp exhaled breath.  
I quickened the pace and began to, breasts bouncing, ride him hard. Wet, sucking noises, heavy breathing and our groans surrounded us.  
I was close and Solas seemed to feel it, he flipped me on my back never leaving my body, cupped my face and thrust deep into me. My screams of ecstasy muffled by his lips, my hands on his back were pressing him deeper into me.  
Slowly, oh so slowly he withdrew to his tip, my inner muscles twitching in sweet agony to have him fully back.  
My hands were now positively clawing his back, the pain of the need to feel him in me adding to my pleasure. Gazing deeply into my eyes, a soft smile curling his lips he thrust deep into me. My world exploded and my anchor flared up illuminating his face in its green light. I was captivated by his vulnerable expression, mouth open, crying my name as if waking in the real world after a most wondrous dream.  
It was impossible for me to form coherent thoughts still riding the waves of my orgasm. The sensation of his hands on my ears brought me back in the here and now.  
My nerves were so on the edge that I shivered from the evaporation of the warm dampness left by his kisses on my skin.  
Solas began softly to relocate behind me; his hands never left me doing so.  
“Vhenan”  
“My heart”  
The time of lusting from afar was finally over. I may share and act on my fantasies now.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know what has gotten in to me. It's my first mature fiction in English, please bear with me.  
> I'm always open for constructive criticism.  
> Thank you for reading and kudos :)


End file.
